Vampire Knight Episode 9 'Crimson Gaze'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: This episode, Maria arrives at Cross Academy and Zero isn't happy about it. Shaylin still won't tell Shannon and the others what her secret is and the Ball is coming up soon. I don't own the original Vampire Knight series!


Vampire Knight Episode 9

'Crimson Gaze'

That morning, Yuki, Zero and Shannon were on patrol and heard lots of talk about the upcoming ball.  
"This 'ball' must be pretty important." thought Shannon as all the girls backed away from her sword.  
"Yuki!" said Zero as he snapped her out of a day dream, "keep up."  
"Yeah don't worry!" yelled Yuki as another wave of fangirls gathered to the gate.  
The Night Class students waltzed through the pathway made by fangirls.  
"Don't push! Please! Don't push!" said Yuki as she held them back.  
One of the girls was getting closer and closer to the Night class students.  
"One more step and I'll make you cry." snarled Zero as he looked down towards the girl.  
She flinched at the sight if Zero and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Don't worry about Zero!" pouted a random girl, "Zero isn't as scary as he used to be."  
"Hey," said Zero as he faced the girls with a death glare, "you shouldn't give me so much trouble."

Yuki blew her whistle.  
Soon, the group increased and Yuki was being pushed through half of the campus.  
"What the hell?" asked Shannon as she watched.  
"Don't worry, its normal." sighed Zero.

Shannon and Zero followed the crazy girls to find Yuki.  
"So," sighed Shannon, "what do we have to do at the ball?"  
"We have to be on patrol." answered Zero.  
"Good," smiled Shannon, "I don't like dancing."  
"Me neither." added Zero.  
The two kept track of where the groupies ran off to and soon found Yuki with Hanabusa.  
"Yuki," said Zero as he approached her, "let's go."  
Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him.  
"What was going on?" Shannon asked Hanabusa.  
"Nothing important." answered Hanabusa as he entered the Night Class dorm.  
"Fine." said Shannon as she span around on her heels to join up with Zero and Yuki.

Later that night, the Headmaster requested Shannon and Yuki to go to his office.  
When Shannon entered the room, she saw Yuki already there.  
"Uh you wanted to see me?" asked Shannon.  
"Yes," smiled the Headmaster, "we have an transfer student coming to our school, she should be here very soon."  
"I can feel a bad presence around, could that be her?" asked Shannon.  
"I have felt that presence before," smirked Shaylin, "she isn't who she says she is."  
"We didn't hear that last bit." said the Headmaster.  
"Don't worry about it," said Shaylin, "you'll find out soon enough."  
The three turned around as they heard the door open.  
"Good evening." said the girl with greyish purple hair.  
"Ah good, your here," smiled the Headmaster, "Yuki, Shannon, this is Maria Kurenai. She's our new student. Good evening Maria, this is my daughter Yuki and one of our other students Shannon."  
"Nice to meet you." said Yuki as she bowed.  
"She looks so tasty," whispered Maria, "and so healthy."  
"Now you listen here! That kind of behaviour isn't allowed at this academy!" stated the Headmaster.  
"I'm sorry nice to meet you." smiled Maria.  
"Hey." said Shannon as she crossed her arms.  
"I asked you two here to show Maria around so she won't get lost." explained the Headmaster.  
"Sure." smiled Yuki.

The three girls walked through the Night Classes and other important locations of the academy.  
"The library is this way," pointed Yuki, "oh and just up there will be the room the night class will be using, do you want to take a look?"  
Maria stopped.  
Shannon walked past her and stood in line with Yuki.  
"What's wrong?" asked Yuki as she turned towards Maria.  
"You see Yuki, transferring to this academy scares me a bit," explained Maria as she stared to the ground, "I know that's hard to believe, but I'm afraid the other vampires won't accept someone as frail as I am."  
She threw her face into her hands.  
"See I knew you wouldn't believe me!" she sobbed.  
"No I was just surprised, listen I really don't think there's anything to worry about, both the dorm president and the vice president are really nice and also you've got me, Shannon and the Headmaster on your side as well. We'll be glad to help, so you see Maria you're gonna be fine." said Yuki, trying to reassure Maria's safety.  
Shannon rolled her eyes at the soppy drama and walked off.  
"What an act." mumbled Shaylin.

Maria pulled Yuki to her and hugged her tight.  
"Thank you, Yuki," said Maria as she let go of her and played with a lock of Yuki's hair, "Yuki, I really do love being with girls like you."  
Shannon turned back and saw Maria hugging Yuki.  
"Pfft, pathetic." said Shannon as she continued up the hall.

Shannon exited the building wandered off through the trees.  
Luckily, she found Zero to stay on patrol with.  
"He looks as lonely as I was a little less than a year ago." Shannon sighed as she approached Zero.  
"Hey." called Shannon as she got closer.  
"Hey." replied Zero.  
"What have you been up?" asked Shannon as she leaned on the opposite side of the tree Zero was leaning on.  
"Patrolling, yourself?" asked Zero.  
"The same, but I had to go with Yuki to escort the new transfer student, I didn't really do anything except stand there." explained Shannon.  
Soon Yuki jumped down from a nearby balcony.  
"You two! Stop standing around! We're still on duty!" yelled Yuki as she slapped both of their backs.  
"Hey!" Shannon and Zero yelped.  
"By the way, the Headmaster gave me some good news," said Yuki as she grabbed the attention of both Zero and Shannon, "remember that girl you saved the other day? Well they were able to erase the whole event from her memory and she's doing just fine now, isn't that a huge relief?"  
"Not really." sighed Zero.  
Shannon giggled at his smart assed remark.  
"I didn't agree to hunt down and kill that Level E just to save somebody else, what I wanted had absolutely nothing to do with it, it was just work."  
"True, you've gotta do what you gotta do." sighed Shannon as she scratched at the bark on the tree.  
"If that's the way you feel Zero, then that's the way it is," sighed Yuki as she came to her senses, "it seems to me that you're only interested in the things you want to do, I mean that's the way you act towards your studies and that's why you went to do that job by yourself isn't it? Hunting a vampire is a pretty big deal, and if you suddenly leave campus without telling anyone, who do you think worries the most? For a second there, I thought you'd ran away. It's just that I'm afraid that one day you'll take revenge on that vampire who killed your family."  
"If I wanted to do something like that, I have no obligation to tell you about it." warned Zero

Yuki clenched her fist.  
"Yes you do," she pouted, "if you lose control, it's my job to kill you isn't it? You gave me a gun for that very purpose. It's in my desk draw right now ready and waiting, to remind me of the promise I made to you."  
"That's true," smirked Zero, "I guess you'll have trouble keeping my promise if I go and disappear without telling you, but your assuming that I'll be beaten at my game? That's kinda rude."  
Zero kept a smug smile on his face.  
"Don't you accuse me of being rude!" yelled Yuki as she slapped Zero's chest, "But I do believe in you, kay?"  
"That hurt." pouted Zero.  
The three looked around and saw Maria approaching.  
Zero stared at the girl as she stood there.  
"Oh hey Maria," greeted Yuki, "something wrong?"  
"I think I may have taken my little prank too far, everyone hates me now." explained Maria with an innocent tone.  
Zero reached for his gun in his inner pocket of his uniform.  
"Zero! What are you?-" asked Yuki.  
Zero aimed his gun at Maria.

"No!" said Yuki as she stood between Maria and Zero's gun, "you pulled that gun on her for no reason, why would you do that?!"  
"Who... Who are you?" asked Zero as he put his hand on his face.  
"Calm yourself Zero." Shannon smirked as she swivelled over to Zero's side. l and pointed her sword at Maria too.  
"Shannon? How could you do that too?" asked Yuki in confusion.  
"How do you do, I'm Maria Kurenai." greeted Maria as she hid behind Yuki.  
Zero put his gun back in the pocket.  
"I'm sorry if he scared you Maria, he's a guardian at the academy like I am, he's my partner, but usually doesn't take things that far, well not generally." explained Yuki.  
"Yes, but I shouldn't have been wondering around the grounds so late at night, I apologies," said Maria as she crept closer towhees Yuki, "and thank you for protecting me Yuki your nice, I like girls like you, you see good girls like you taste especially delicious."  
"That isn't creepy at all." smirked Shaylin.  
"You haven't said much lately." whispered Shannon as she hid behind the tree.  
"Haahmmha," giggled Maria as she skipped off, "bye now, don't fight."

"That wasn't odd at all." sighed Shannon with sarcasm.  
"There's something about her you all don't know," said Shaylin as she gave the left side of Shannon's face a crazy smile, "but I'm not telling you yet, you'll just have to wait until it happens."  
"Shut up Shaylin." pouted Shannon.

The next evening, Day Class students were piling up more than usual.  
Shannon watched Zero spy in on Maria as she sat in class.  
"He needs to chill out," sighed Shannon as she pulled out her sword, "he can kill her whenever the time is right."

The next day, Zero, Shannon, Yuki and Yori were walking to class.  
"You seem more tired than usual today Yuki." Yori pointed out.  
"Yeah it's getting harder to control the fangirls lately, right Zero, Shannon?" explained Yuki.  
"Hm? Yeah." said Zero as he snapped out of his daydream.  
"That's because it's almost time for the ball." said Yori.  
"Yes but I'm more worried about the upcoming exams than the ball." sighed Yuki.  
"And you have yourself a problem Yuki Cross!" said someone.  
The four turned around to see the Day class dorm president.  
"Oh this guy, he's weird." mumble Shannon.  
"The ball is a Cross Academy tradition and the class which scores the lowest on the exams has to work the ball that year," he explained as he pushed his glasses up, "if I were you I would be worried, because you are usually the one who brings down the scores average, every single year."  
"You realize that's a harsh way to put it class rep." added Yori.  
"The ball is a precious and dear event for the Day Class and the Night class, and if I don't get a chance to dance with Ruka this year," said the Class rep as he stumbled around, "I'll hold a grudge against you for your entire life!"  
The crazy class rep bolted up the path.  
"Ah! Looks like I'll have to study extra hard this year as if my life depends on it, if I don't then I'm gonna fail for sure." said Yuki as she worried.

"Yuki, you could always ask your father to get a good tutor to help you." explained Yori to lighten Yuki's mood.  
Zero looked around.  
"What's wrong?" asked Yuki.  
"Must be that transfer student." thought Shannon.  
"You can't go that way!" called a familiar voice, "The Day Class is still in session!"  
It was Takuma trying to get Maria to come back to the Night Dormitory.  
"I'm going to blend in with the crowd to see what's going on." said Shannon as she snuck away.  
She slid across the wall and into the crowds of crazed fangirls watching the poor Night Class student struggle to keep Maria under control.  
"The way to stop her would be with a bullet between the eyes." Shannon smirked.  
To blend in with crazy fangirls, is to become a fangirl.  
Shannon stood around and watched the other girls go gaga over the boy.  
So, she did the same.  
"Oh my gosh! He is so cute when he runs!" Shannon chanted along with other girls.

A few more waves of girls came along to find out what the commotion was and pushed Shannon along with them.  
They pushed her closer and closer to the pond close by.  
"Hey watch out!" called Shannon.  
Too late.  
They pushed her into the pond without noticing.  
Shannon floated on her back across the water as if nothing happened.  
She started to back stroke casually.  
"Nothing to see here." said Shannon as she blew water from her mouth like a whale.  
"Maria!" called Takuma as he lagged behind.  
"Don't worry, I just want look at the cafe terrace," smiled Maria as she skipped across the stone bridge, "hehah, this is fun."  
As Shannon floated past, Maria smiled and waved.  
"Don't mind me, just having my daily swim." joked Shannon as a frown grew on her face.  
"Swimming's fun too! Can I swim Takuma?" asked Maria as Takuma caught up.  
"Hey! That's far enough!" called Takuma as he began to run after Maria.

Yuki watched in confusion at the whole event.  
Shannon watched as Yuki began to jump into action, but Zero stopped her.  
"Zero must be stopping her from going near that transfer student." said Shaylin in a whisper.  
"Are you going to tell me why now?" asked Shannon as she pushed her fringe over her face to cover Shaylin's appearance.  
"No, you'll find out soon enough." Shaylin said in a playful tone.  
Some of the Day Class boys came and found Shannon floating in the pond.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" asked one of them.  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shannon with sarcasm, "I'm swimming."  
"In your school uniform?" asked another.  
"Of course! It's the best way to test your true abilities." explained Shannon as she turned her head towards the crowd.

Shannon looked to the other side and saw Hanabusa approaching Yuki and Zero.  
"What is he up to?" Shannon asked herself.  
"Who knows." added Shaylin.  
"I wasn't talking to you." protested Shannon as quiet as she could so nobody would notice.  
Aidou hugged Yuki.  
All the fangirls went wild at the sight and screamed with jealousy.  
Shannon swam to the side of the pond and climbed out.  
"Well that was a rather pleasant swim." joked Shannon as she shook herself off like a dog.  
Zero held out his hand for Shannon and helped her up.  
"Thanks." said Shannon as she exhaled a deep sigh.  
"Hanabusa, if you have a moment?" asked Zero.  
"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, "I actually wanted got talk to you too."  
"Zero?" asked Yuki as Zero pushed his book into her arms.  
"Be careful around Maria." said Zero as he followed Hanabusa away.  
"Don't you two go and get into a fight!" Yuki reminded the two boys.  
"What did I miss?" asked Shannon as she squeezed her hair out.  
"You shouldn't be swimming in your school uniform! You could've gotten into serious trouble." said Yuki.  
"Oh don't worry, it wasn't my fault," smiled Shannon as drops of water still freshly dripped out of her hair, "the gangs of fangirls pushed me, it was an accident."  
"You're ok with that?" asked Yuki.  
"No," said Shannon as she slowly turned to face the group of girls with an evil glare, "I'll just haunt them all and I'll become your worst nightmare."  
The girls shook with fear and took off down the paths.  
A few smaller groups hung around.  
"I'm worried." sighed Yori.  
"Don't worry about them; they'll be fine." smile Yuki.  
"No not about them, more about you." restated Yori as she turned to see an angry group of Hanabusa fans.  
"Hold my books for me please Yori! I'll meet you back at the dorm!" said Yuki as she took off in a sprint.  
The girls chased after her with screams of anger and jealousy.  
"Well, I guess I should check up on the two boys and their 'Manly chat'." sighed Shannon as she followed the path Zero and Hanabusa took.  
"See ya later." said Yori as she turned the other way.

Shannon jumped through the tree tops, so she wasn't spotted by Zero or Hanabusa.  
When she found a good enough branch that was high enough and covered enough, she perched herself there and listened.  
It was still quite hard to hear them, so she leaned closer.  
All she can make out was a few words about Shizuka Hio and Maria Kurenai.  
"Why can't they talk louder." groaned Shannon as she leaned forward more.  
She leaned too far forward and soon fell out of the tree with a thud.  
"Ow, today just isn't my day." sighed Shannon as she lifted her face from the mouthfuls of dirt.  
Still soaking wet and now sore, Shannon got up and climbed the tree again.  
Shannon watched as Zero snarled at the window which Maria was staring out.  
"This can't be good." Shannon sighed as she slowly climbed down the tree.


End file.
